


Say "Anything"

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bets & Wagers, Disney References, Disney Songs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, RuPaul's Drag Race References, sbgames, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek makes the mistake of betting "anything" against Stiles- he's going to come to regret that decisionOr: Five Times Stiles And Derek Bet "Anything" And One Time They Both Cash In





	Say "Anything"

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo- "Games", inspired by a freind of mine who collects "anything" coupons to use for people's own good xD She's an angel
> 
> **Warning for RuPaul's Drag Race spoilers**

**I.**

The first time it happened, it was a stupid decision made in the heat of the moment

Derek never should have done it to begin with

"There's no way they're going to put Brook Lynn up for a lip sync, it's going to be Vangie versus Silky,"

"I dunnooooooo Derek, they were pretty disappointed with Brook Lynn's rap... I think they're gonna let Silky through,"

"But she's still not put together!" Derek argued, his mouth open, staring at Stiles in sheer disbeleif

"Hey, I know that, I'm just making my prediction,"

"I'll bet anything that you're wrong,"

Stiles grinned wickedly, like the devil, his eyes bright and excited

"Ohhh you are ON, Derek Hale,"

Moments later-

_"Silky Nutmeg Ganache... condragulations-"_

"GODDAMMIT!"

"I told you," Stiles smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes twinkling with mischeif, much to Derek's chagrin

"Alright, what do you want?" the werewolf grumbled

"You want me to order twelve pizzas? To buy you some obscure comic book that only God and Stan Lee have ever even heard of? The right to renovate my apartment? To take pet-shaming photos of me in my wolf form? Topping rights for the next two weeks? What?"

Stiles looked completely and absolutely _offended_

"Excuse me? Ok, FIRST of all, Big Guy, just because I eat alot, it doesn't mean I want TWELVE pizzas, second of all, if I WAS going to ask for an obscure comic book, I'd want something WAY more out there than anything Marvel has ever produced, I'm thinking one of the smaller companies like Dark Horse or I.D.-"

" _God_ Stiles-"

"-third of all, your apartment DOES need some serious renovation, but I'm not dumb enough to attempt that until I've had atleast a year to make the plans up, though mark my words, it IS coming,"

"Great...."

"Fourth, I would NEVER take pet shaming photos of you Derek, if anything, I'd only ever take photos of you dressed up in cute little dog clothes, you know, for the likes-"

"STILES!"

"-and FIFTH, you say 'topping rights' as if I don't already top most of the time so don't even,"

Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"So what _do_ you want then?"

"A coupon," Stiles replied easily, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table

"... Excuse me?"

"I want a coupon that says I have one moment to make you do absolutely ANYTHING I want, to be cashed in at any TIME that I want, that's what I want,"

Derek stared at him, slack-jawed and dead-eyed, as if he was being read a passage from 50 Shades Of Grey

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"

"Noooope, that's what I want, you said anything and I'm going to hold you to the letter of the law on that,"

"The first time you've ever followed the 'letter of the law' on anything, I'm sure," Derek noted blankly, sliding off of the couch

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some tea and make your damn coupon,"

Stiles only smirked, settling further into the couch and grabbing the remote

"Kay babe, hurry though, I'm putting on Hill House," he hummed, thanking every power that be that he had decided to push Derek for getting a smart TV with the netflix app already on it

"Don't you dare start it without me," the werewolf called

"No problem!" Stiles called back, reaching down and grabbing his coke to have a sip from it

Moments later, he had a peice of papper jammed in his face, causing him to jump back and raise his eyebrows

"What's this?" he asked, noting "COUPON" scrawled across it in red Sharpie

"Your coupon," Derek smirked back

"What!? Derek you need some serious design skills man!!"

"Want me to make a better one for you?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, but that'll charge you your 'anything',"

"...... You know what? Nevermind, this is BEAUTIFULL,"

 

**II.**

The second time it happened was... something of a mistake

It had all started with a simple comment, much like the first time had-

_"There's no **way** he could win with cards like that,"_

_"Seriously Derek? It isn't about the cards, it's about how they're played,"_

_"Yes, usually you'd be right, but that can't apply to cards with such clear power difference,"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

-but unlike the first time, this bet was considerably harder to fullfill....

"Stiles, I think the batteries in this thing are corroded..."

Derek had been pressing the buttons on the life-point counter for the last several moments and still had no results to show for it

"Probably, I haven't touched it in years,"

Derek wasn't even going to ask how many years- he wanted to preserve _some_ of his brain cells, thank you

"SO how are we doing this? Tournament rules? Free style? Anime rules- AKA mildly cheating?"

"What's the difference?" Derek asked in confusion, wondering absently how he was supposed to get this damn Duel Disk strapped to his arm- it was obviously designed for a child....

"Well the tournament rules are the strictest," Stiles noted, starting to lay out piles of cards from the massive collector's box he had pulled out of his closet

"For example there are a bunch of banned cards, Harpie's Feather Duster, Pot Of Greed, Monster Reborn-"

"What!? You can't ban Monster Reborn, that's half the damn game! .. Atleast in the show it is,"

"Well technically I think it just came off of the banned list and is now on the limited list but-"

"Let's just play by the anime rules, it's the only one I'm familiar with,"

"I'm good with that," Stiles grinned, starting to sort out the cards between them

He was taking the cards Joey had, he was letting Derek borrow the ones Kaiba had- they were going to duel, he was going to win, and Derek was going to owe him another "anything" coupon

Derek started sorting through his cards, eyes scanning the words on the bottoms of each

_"Negates attacks of all dragon type monsters on the feild-"_

_"During your opponent's next turn when you activate this card, your opponent cannot change the battle positions of-"_

_"During your main phase you can special summon La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp from your hand, this card must be face up on the feild to activate and to resolve-"_

".....Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"... I don't think I know how to play Duel Monsters,"

".... You know what?"

"What?"

"Me neither,"

So that bet sort of ended in a draw- so to speak

 

**III.**

"I have to warn you Stiles, you have no idea who you're messing with,"

"Oh really? Try me Hale, I'm one of the best bowlers in town, I bet you can't even BEGIN to match what I can do,"

Derek's eyes practically glowed with the thought of finally taking sweet revenge for that damn "anything" coupon he had been forced to give Stiles a few months ago- a coupon that he still hadn't used, mind you

"Is that so? Then, are you willing to bet _anything_?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet anything,"

"I see, so, if I win, you'll make me my very own 'anything' coupon then?"

"That's right," Stiles confirmed with a nod

He really should have known with how confident Derek looked that he was fighting a losing battle and making quite a big mistake, but some people never learn

Needless to say, the third time they placed an "anything" bet on something didn't quite go the way Stiles had hoped it would....

 

**IIII.**

The fourth occasion of it happening was, like all the others before it, placed around a heated argument and mutually misplaced confidence

The difference here is that neither was actually sure how this one got started, it just sort of bloomed out of nowhere, or atleast that's how they would remember it later

"I'm telling you, _I_ can remember more Disney songs than you can- in full,"

"Stiles, _please_ , I grew up with two sisters, I've probably had more Disney shoved down my throat than the child actors on Disney channel,"

"... Are you... trying to gloat about that...?"

It was a fair question really, it didn't exactly seem like the sort of thing that one would typically gloat about, especially Derek

Not that Stiles was complaining though

"It doesn't matter, the point is, I can remember more than you can, word for word,"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

"Sure, usual terms?"

"Ofcourse,"

And just to keep the "competition"- if it could even be called that- _entirely_ fair, they even enlisted Scott to be the one to read off the song titles and make sure that no one cheated and both of them were, in fact, getting the lyrics right

"I'll Make A Man Out Of You" was flawless

"Poor Unfortunate Souls"? Perfect

"Let It Go"? Magnificent

"Be Prepared"? Stunning

And let's not even mention how on point "This Is Halloween" was

Actually, they ran such a large gambit of songs, that by the time they started getting shakey, Scott was already half asleep

Ultimately, it was Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious that tripped up poor Derek, and offered Stiles the win- and another "Anything" coupon, ofcourse

 

**V**

Ironically, the first time either of them tried to cash in their "anything" coupons, it was after another one of their bets

For Halloween, Stiles wanted to dress as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn

Derek wanted to dress as almost anything _but_ Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn

He didn't think he could pull off drag- or a "genderbent" version- and even if he could, he didn't want to, the outfits were too skimpy for his personal taste and the heels.... he _knew_ Stiles was going to make him wear heels, so help him

So, like any sane, normal people, they played chess for it

He should have known better

He should have known from the very start that chess was Stiles' game and challenging him to a game of chess over this was not unlike challenging a cheetah to a race

He would, inevitably, lose

He _did_ , inevitably, lose

And now he was stuck

Or atleast, Stiles _thought_ he was stuck

"What's this?"

"I'm cashing in my coupon," Derek said with a proud seriousness as he slid the peice of papper across the table

"For...?"

"Halloween, I DEMAND that we not dress up as Ivy and Harley for Halloween,"

"Ok, do you have a preference for what we _do_ dress up as?"

" _Anything else_ ,"

They went to Lydia's party dressed as Viktor and Yuri from Yuri!!! On Ice and Derek _swore_ that one day he was going to learn not to use the word "anything" so liberally

 

**I.**

In all of the different ways Stiles imagined he might use that fucking coupon, this was certainly not one of them

"I'm going to kill you both, ofcourse, but it's just a question of who to start with.... any volunteers?"

It didn't surprise him in the least that Derek, chained up and bloodied and exhausted, shouted that he would go first- _"Just let Stiles go!"_

"What part of 'I'm going to kill you both' did you not understand?" the hunter asked with an annoyed sigh, flipping the blade in his hand around a few times before he started to approach Derek

And Stiles, in act of desperation, did the only thing he could think of

"STOP! I'm cashing in my coupon!"

And, much to his surprise, the hunter did stop- though it was more out of confusion than anything else

"... What?"

"I- ... Derek and I have this.. thing... he owes me! He owes me ANYTHING I want and I'm cashing that in NOW!"

"What!? Stiles that doesn't apply to things like this!" Derek huffed in irritation

"Oh yes it does Derek Hale, you said ANYTHING, remember?"

Derek looked, rightfully, dumbfounded, before gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes

"Stiles..."

"Well we can't have you going to hell without claiming your coupon, now can we?" the hunter snickered, taking a step towards Stiles now

"Looks like the witch is first after al-"

"I'm cashing mine in too then!"

".... Excuse me?" the hunter asked blandly, no longer looking amused

"I have an 'anything' coupon too remember? And I reuse to let you do this! I'm using mine to undo your's!"

"Yeah!? Well too bad because I have a second one and I'm using that one too!"

"Ok.. wait... you two are making this shit up..." the hunter grumbled in annoyance

"Actually we're being 100% honest," Stiles corrected

"Fine then, I'll pick one of you at random," the hunter scoffed, clearing his throat and starting to point his index finger back and forth between the two of them

"Eenie... meenie.... minie-"

Suddenly the sound of Lydia's banshee wail permeated the room, causing Stiles and Derek to wince as the banshee ran towards them, successfully nocking the hunter down

From there, it appeared that Malia... "took care" of the issue, wile Lydia hurried to help her freinds down from their binds

"Are you guys ok!?"

"Yeah, we're fine, we promise," Stiles nodded quickly

"Then in that case.... what the hell were you two thinking, letting yourselves get captured!?"

Stiles blinked, a little surprised at the accusation

"Uh.. Lyds... not for nothing, but we didn't 'let' ourselves get caught..."

"Really?" Lydia asked slowly, earning a slow nod from the two of them

"Oh... then in that case, you're both just idiots!" she sneered

Clearly she was expressing her stress in a very constructive manner

"You know, I bet you anything that if I'd had just a few more minutes, I could have figured out a spell to get us out of here on our own," Stiles mused, rubbing his wrists as he was released from the chairs

"Really? You'd bet _anything_?" Derek huffed, staring down at his boyfreind in mild annoyance

"Yeah, smart guy," Stiles smirked, wrapping his hand around Derek's

"I'd bet _anything_ ,"

Derek smirked back, starting to lead Stiles towards the exit of the basement- because he _refused_ to call it a "lair" like Stiles did- that they had been in

"Alright," he promised slowly

"I'll take that bet,"


End file.
